


Capture

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, former-Jedi!Kallus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Agent Kallus was a Jedi before the Empire, he finds himself at the mercy of the Inquisitor, and listens to only one instinct: survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Star Wars Rebels AU that I came up with over at tumblr. You can look it up on [my blog](http://emerging-writer.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars-rebels;). :)

The trees are too close together for him to run. He knows this, but he also figures maybe they can’t see him with the trees so close together.

It doesn’t matter if they can see me, he thinks bitterly. Not if they have an inquisitor.

He brings his hand up and brushes his hair back from his face. He feels something wet against his hand, but upon inspection it reveals itself to just be water. He lets out a sigh. Leaning back against inside of the hollowed out tree he had found, Kallus listens to the rain around him. He tries to block out the rain and focus on any other sounds that may be in the forest. A few chirping sounds and birdcalls are all he’s able to make out- no footsteps, no speeder bikes. Nothing to suggest Imperial troops.

The former Jedi is just about to begin relaxing when he hears it- a twig snap. Deft fingers twitch towards the weapon dangerously strapped to his hip, but by the time he close them around it, a red lightsaber is pointed at his throat. Kallus glances up.

The owner of the saber is a Pau’an- tall with gray skin and striking yellow eyes. He’s looking at Kallus as if he is at once both the most disgusting thing in the universe and the most perplexing. 

He’s probably wondering why I haven’t drawn my saber yet…

“What is your name?” the Pau’an asks, his accent matching those of people who live and work within the political realm of the Inner Rim.

“Kallus.”

The Pau’an cocks his head to the side as if thinking. “Ah, yes,” he says at length. “According to the files of the Jedi Temple you were a teacher. Not ready for a padawan, it said.”

Why is talking about this? Why doesn’t he just get it over with?

With little warning the lightsaber is close enough to Kallus’ throat that the former Jedi can almost feel the vibrations of the plasma on his skin. The Pau’an begins to smile, his sharp teeth almost comforting.

“Any last words?”

Without thinking, or any input from his brain, Kallus blurts out, “I surrender.”

The Pau’an steps back, startled. His lightsaber deactivates and Kallus lets out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I surrender. Take me in. Torture me. Question me. I don’t care just don’t kill me. Especially in some nondescript forest.”

The Pau’an’s eyes narrow. “Why should I do that? What do you have that could valuable to the Empire?”

Kallus is silent for a minute. “I could help you track down other Jedi.”

“We have Inquisitor’s for that.”

Kallus leans forward, letting go of his saber, and kneels before the Pau’an. “I know the precise location of many Jedi. Please.”

The Pau’an kneels before Kallus and hooks a finger under his chin. Kallus meets his eyes and, without his control, tears start streaming down his face. The Pau’an’s eyes widen slightly.

“Why are you crying?” he asks, his voice almost reverent.

“Because I do not want to die.”

Kallus closes his eyes and tries to pull away from the Pau’an, but the alien’s finger prevents him from doing so. The Pau’an’s eyes soften for a second and then his hands move. Instead of holding Kallus in place with a finger, he cups the man’s face with both hands. His thumbs come up and wipe the tears off of Kallus’ cheeks. 

Then he grabs hold of the small ponytail at the base of Kallus’ skull and pulls back on it. The Jedi falls backwards and cries out, fresh tears blooming in his eyes. The Pau’an smirks and lets him go.

“You may be of use to us.”

Kallus catches his eye again and shivers. The Pau’an cuffs his hands and leads him off, too busy reporting back to his master- who Kallus is a little bit terrified to realize is Darth Vader- to sense the other person in that forest.

As he is being led away, Kallus resists the urge to look back at the tree. He has to keep her a secret for as long as he can.

Still he feels bad about abandoning his daughter.


End file.
